


Our Secret

by SirenBanshee



Series: Our Secret [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Inappropriate Use of the Force, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Rain Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee
Summary: What Kylo and Rey actually like to do when they meet on the battlefield . . .





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nuestro Secreto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867203) by [Mari63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari63/pseuds/Mari63)

> Hi! This is just a short, PWP drabble/one-shot, because we can never have enough of those! ;D  
Please enjoy. :)
> 
> <strike>EDIT: Now featuring a sequel! :D</strike>
> 
> EDIT TO THE ABOVE EDIT: Now a three-part series! :D
> 
> A huge _THANK YOU_ to [Mari63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari63/pseuds/Mari63), who has done me the incredible honor of translating this story into Spanish! 😻 You can find it here: [Nuestro Secreto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867203).

The battle had already begun when Kylo’s ship landed. Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters were shooting at each other under torrential rain. Kylo emerged and ignited his blood-red lightsaber, deflecting several blaster shots and looking for his target. Reaching out with the Force, he sensed her presence and turned. She was striking down a stormtrooper, her hair and clothes drenched with rain. He advanced on her, his blood pounding in his ears as he beheld his prize.

Before he reached Rey, a stormtrooper next to him aimed at her and fired. Kylo immediately thrust him through with his lightsaber. Then he turned to the stormtroopers who witnessed the killing and shouted, “You know your orders. _Nobody_ is to touch the Jedi but me!”

Turning back to her, he saw her eyes narrow in determination. With a snarl, he charged after her as she bolted away, rain stinging his eyes and soaking him through. She ran as if the hounds of Hell were nipping at her heels. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as he chased her through the trees, occasionally clashing his saber to hers as she tried to fight him off.

Once he and Rey were safely away from the battle, Kylo reached out and froze her, midrun. He overtook her in a few strides as her body jerked awkwardly. He ripped the lit lightsaber from her hand, switching both it and his own saber off. Then he threw the sabers aside and pushed down hard on Rey’s shoulders, guiding her to her hands and knees.

Releasing Rey from her Force-induced state of paralysis, Kylo gripped her pants and viciously pulled them down her thighs as she shivered. Then he unbuckled and unzipped his own trousers, freeing his throbbing erection. He gripped her hips and thrust inside of her so quickly, only a sudden clap of thunder masked their howls.

Kylo swore savagely, impaling her mercilessly as she dug her fingers into the ground beneath her. “_Force_, Rey! It’s been so long,” he exclaimed, panting and growling with pleasure.

Rey sobbed and arched her back, meeting his hips thrust for thrust. “Kylo,” she wailed. “Harder . . . _please_!”

With one hand, he reached around and grasped one of her breasts through her soaking-wet shirt, palming it and squeezing it fiendishly. “Such a good girl—running away, making me chase you, getting us away from the others. Just couldn’t wait to have my cock in you, could you?” He followed his words with a brutish plunge.

Rey cried out and reared back, pressing her back against his chest. Panting, she reached behind her and seized his dripping hair. Then she turned her head and met his eyes. Her eyes were as black and impassioned as he knew his were in this moment.

He continued to fondle her breast with one hand and gripped her hair with the other, crushing his wet lips to hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and growled as he licked and tasted her; he would never get enough of her succulent flavor. When she eventually ripped her lips from his, desperate for air, he maintained his painful grip on her hair, refusing to let her go far.

“Look at you,” he taunted, grinning wickedly and licking her cheek as the severe rain battered against their grinding bodies. He reached down and fingered her clit as he continued to spear her with his cock. “Such a filthy little Jedi, getting pounded by the big, bad Supreme Leader during a battle.”

Rey snarled and kissed him sloppily, writhing against his sinful hand. “Just shut up and go faster,” she demanded.

Kylo swore and, again, pushed Rey onto her hands and knees. This time, he grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, holding her head just above the ground. He speared her so savagely he feared he was hurting her, but her shimmying hips and wanton squeals encouraged him. Lightning illuminated the sky and deafening thunder drowned out their groans and grunts.

Knowing he couldn’t control himself much longer, Kylo zapped Rey’s clit with a brief shock of Force lightning. He could feel her intense pleasure through their Force bond; so he shocked her again . . . and again. She screamed and squeezed him with her muscles as she fell over the edge. He roared as she contracted around him and her orgasm washed over him through the bond. Before he knew what was happening, his seed was suddenly ripped from his body. His breath caught in his lungs as his orgasm consumed both of them and sent them flying and crashing with brutal, sublime force.

Drained and basking in ethereal pleasure, he collapsed on top of her, the rain showering over his back. He kept a hand underneath her face, protecting it from the wet ground. It took several moments for him to catch his breath. As soon as he could, he rose and helped her up, then tried to dust a bit of dirt off her clothes.

He knew they needed to get back to the fight, but he couldn’t resist massaging her lips with his one last time. Then he touched his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “I love you,” he panted.

She smiled at him and nodded. “I know.”

He summoned their sabers with the Force. Then he offered her hers and ignited his own.

“Until next time, scavenger,” he said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
